When your good to Daisuke!
by Angelus Sazuhara
Summary: Riku stumbles on Daisuke singing in his dressing room right when their about to do a play. How embarrasing. When your good to mama. Chicago.


When your Good to Daisuke!

Sung by Daisuke.

Riku looked at a clock and sighed "Only a few more minutes. Before I have to go on with Daisuke." She said. A few days ago she had found out that her and Daisuke. Her crush had to play Romeo and Juliet and she had been terrified at the idea. She banged her head against the wall as she looked down at a book she had been reading it was called "How to get Cute guys to like you." She sighed as she thought about Daisuke again. She stood up and went out into the hallway. She had her own dressing room and so did everyone else. She looked at his dressing room door and closed her eyes. Then she re-opened them, she heard some noise coming from Daisuke's room. Music of a broad way type show. Slowly she walked over and that's when she heard it.

And know Ladies and Gentleman the boy with an alter ego, the red headed little Devil, the master of mischievous roles. Mister Daisuke Niwa.

Ask any of the cute girls in my pen, they will tell you I get goosebumps on my skin, I love the girls and know all of them love me, but with all these woman around I just have to know which one should I choose?

Riku opened the door slowly and her face went…well lets just say she was totally freaked out, Daisuke was standing there in a black robe and jeans his spiked up red hair was wet from taking a shower she could tell and he was singing to no one in particular. She looked at the room it had completely changed. "Where the heck did those stairs come from? How did those girls get here! Is that an elephant and crazy mutant seal!" she yelled in her mind. "Guys come over here!" she yelled at Hiwatari and Risa but they said they were busy and she shook her head and looked back at Daisuke. He started to walk up the stairs and then he turned around and she closed the door slightly cause she thought he was looking in her direction and then he started to come down.

I have this alter ego, who keeps on pushing me through, I tell him when your good to Daisuke, Daisuke's good to you. Some girls ask favors, which I'm prepared to do, If you do one for Daisuke, he'll do one for you.

Daisuke's robe fell off and he was shirtless and beads of water and sweat were trickling down his front making him look shiny but most of all damn sexy. Riku was in heaven as she watched him and he waved his head around as she looked at him. Two red wings sprouted out of his back and she watched him amazed as he whipped his head back. She stood there amazed.

I say life is boring with this and that, cause that's the way we live, So I deserve a lot of that (points to a girl in a bikini) from all I need to give. Yet don't you know that this hand, waves right back at you, when your good to Daisuke, Daisuke's good to you!

Riku saw him jump off the stairs and float/slide across the floor then he stood right back up and started to sing again.

If you want to see me, then just you need to call, my names Daisuke and I'm a lover boy. And as I watch that girl with short hair and brown eyes too, telling her my name is Daisuke, she's been with me a-lot too.

Riku blinked suddenly " Is he talking about me?" she said as she watched on.

The girl that is a tomboy is the one girl I adore, so boost me up a little bit so I may beat my score. Lets just work together, and I can fall for you when your loving Daisuke, Daisuke's loving you!

Daisuke ran back up the stairs and did a back flip and landed on the platform and it started to rise as his wings disappeared. Riku was watching more intrigued.

So this is my final conclusion, I have to say I love you too,

Riku say you love Daisuke-e… and Daisuke will love you too!

AHHH YEAH!

He stopped singing and then the door slowly creaked open and he looked to see Riku standing there with her mouth wide open. He blushed like hell and fell over but laughed. "Uhh hi Riku, you saw everything didn't you?" he said. She nodded. "Well will you say I love you?" "Of course!" she cried and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back.

The End.


End file.
